Young Justice: Silence
by JeyG-Sparrow
Summary: "Have you ever wondered what your life would be like if you never became a superhero?" The peace of the evening was gone as soon as those words left Wally's mouth, and all that remained was inconsolable silence.


**Young Justice: Silence**

The night was quiet. Other than the occasional sailboat floating out in the Happy Harbor bay, not a single thing made a stirring ruckus- - even the wood animals basked in the concord of their burrows and trees. Crickets chirped a song so tranquil that even the owls postponed their barking. The steep mountain which cast shadows all along the peninsula's turf was also uncharacteristically silent, the six members of the Young Justice Team recognizing that the night was going to be a peaceful one.

There the teenagers lied, relaxing on an overhang jutting outside from the flank of the mountain just a little ways away from the large rectangular entrance of Mount Justice's headquarters. The six were spread out in their own ways to get comfortable, only a few engaging in small talk here and there while the rest stayed content in the silence after the long day's stressful work. Wally and Artemis were both lying on their backs and gazing at the stars beside each other, every so often pointing out the hidden constellations to try and find the most as possible first. M'gann was telling Dick and Conner stories of her life back on Mars, the open sky most likely being an invitation to the series, while Kaldur was stoically staring out into the bay, his thoughts lost in the ocean.

"…it was a bit hard for me growing up," M'gann admitted softly, her eyes glued to the hundreds to thousands of dotted planets and stars decorating the galaxy. "With so many brothers and sisters, it was difficult for me to express myself without making anyone angry."

Quietly Dick asked, "Why would they be angry with you?"

M'gann dipped her head to examine her flats, as if they were suddenly more interesting than the universe above. "I was the only one that took a particular interest in earth," she spoke slow but with confidence. "Whenever I tried to talk or ask about it, no one but my Uncle J'onn would listen. When I was much younger I even told my father I wanted to go there someday… he forbade me to ever speak of it again. I never imagined he would get so angry about it."

"That's horrible," Conner murmured, his eyes flashing with similar memories.

However Dick was still searching for answers. "Then why did they allow you to come to earth with your Uncle?"

M'gann started to smile. "They were not happy at first. But after Uncle J'onn talked to them about it, they relented, knowing it was what I wanted." She returned her gaze to the sky. "But I know now they only wanted to protect me. On nights like these, it's easy to remember how much I still miss them."

Conner grunted bitterly. "At least you still have your Uncle," he muttered, his thoughts centering on Superman's constant rejection of him. He tensed for a moment at the touch of M'gann's comforting hand on his shoulder, but soon relaxed into the gesture.

Throughout this time Wally and Artemis had quieted their stargazing and tuned in to the discussion. The red-head flipped over onto his side to face the three, using his elbow for support beneath him. "I hardly see my parents these days," he spoke with unfamiliar sincerity, his eyes on a patch of grass beside him with his fingers plucking at it unconsciously. "Other than you guys, Flash is the most current and closest thing I have had to family lately."

There was a short time of comfortable silence before Artemis unexpectedly made a move to speak. She copied Wally's movements from behind him and slightly scooted up the cliff, getting a clearer view of the rest of the team. "My mom and Green Arrow…" she said with hesitation lingering in her voice, "…they're the only family I've got." No one dared to interrupt when Artemis took in a deep sigh. "But… unfortunately… I can't say she has been a very good role model."

"…I know what you mean." Conner agreed reluctantly, resting his arms over his knees with a downcast expression. "Superman never cared to give me a second look. After all that time being fed information about him by the G-gnomes, false or not..." his tone rose slightly, but then stuttered back down after a moment of quiet. "…when I first saw him…" His chin titled upwards, his blue eyes reflecting the shimmer of the moon. "…It felt like nothing the G-gnomes could ever teach me." His wonder diminished almost as soon as it came, a scowl returning across his facial features. "And boy, was I sorely disappointed."

M'gann's lower lip nearly quivered. "Conner, I am so sorry," she choked out, kneeling beside him with her arm over his shoulders. Conner closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, wordlessly accepting the affection.

"Me too, M'gann," he mumbled, copying her motion and pulling her close. "I have no idea how you must feel missing your family back on mars."

Silent tears rolled down the Martian's cheeks and she gave him a weak smile. "Yes," she agreed, "but I am happy to have you guys... a part of my family on earth." By the recipient's returned beams, whether or not they were strong enough to last, M'gann knew the rest of the teenagers felt the same way as her.

For the first time since they came up onto the ledge Kaldur voiced his thoughts to the team. His eyes were no longer on the water and instead focused in turn on every individual there was sitting before him. "I believe I speak for everyone when I say 'agreed.'"

Now that he made himself known M'gann's attention was turned on the Atlantean. "What about you, Kaldur?" she inquired, wiping away her tears with an arm. "Do you ever miss your home?"

Kaldur dipped his head. "Of course," his voice rumbled with thorough authenticity. "It is not often I get to spend my time under the surface as of lately."

"What about your fish-family?" Wally blurted without thinking. He yelped when Artemis socked his shoulder and took his place in speaking.

"I think what Baywatch _means_ to say is," Artemis said while giving him an unimpressed glare, "Is there anyone in Atlantis that you can't stop thinking about?"

Only Dick's trained eyes caught the slight flash of alarm and regret go through Kaldur's normally enduring expression. "…Yes." His gaze returned to the waving waters below once again, not very subtly avoiding eye contact. "My mother and father… my academic classmates…" His mind drifted to Tula, his face contorting to one of a pained expression. However he went against mentioning her and ended his response then and there. "…and many others."

Though the three human members did not know it, Conner and M'gann understood exactly whom Kaldur was referring to and exchanged concerned glances.

Kaldur recollected his stature and shook his head, his attention returning to his friends. "But that is all behind me. I am happy to be a part of this team."

Dick, Artemis and Wally gave Kaldur surprised looks. Wally even dared to whisper to Artemis who was beside him, "What does he mean it's all 'behind' him?" without getting a known response.

"I suppose we can leave it off saying family drama is just another part of life." Dick murmured, and only he and Wally knew the true depth behind those words which he spoke.

Silence consumed the six once again, though it was not an uncomfortable one. They became lost in their own pasts, some memories happy, others not nearly so. Although the idea never occurred to any of them, the accepting truths they gave each other about their personal troubles was what started to bring them closer together- - not physically, but mentally, heartily. And while they were already on the topic of depressing stories, Wally pondered that it would be an appropriate time to bring up a question that he had long thought about, one that he was certain had crossed all of the other's minds before, yet it remained unvoiced.

Slowly drifting onto his back again, Wally searched for the Big Dipper while almost unconsciously articulating his thoughts. "Have you ever wondered…" the red-head began, "…what your life would be like if you never became a hero?"

A thick environment of muted teenagers directly followed the question, the atmosphere tensing furthermore the longer it lingered. Wally was just about starting to regret saying anything when Conner unexpectedly broke the pressure.

"If I never became a hero…" he stammered out, "I would be nothing but a weapon against Superman." His eyes glazed. "I would be a weapon against the _world._ "

The gradual climb of the icebreaker gave confidence in the others to speak their own minds concerning the matter. "If I wasn't a hero, I would be a villain." Artemis slowly hissed, though most of the team did not connect the dots of how truthful and realistic that phrase was.

"I suppose I would never have earned the title Aqualad," said Kaldur, now willing to look at his friends in the eyes. "I would still be with my studies in Atlantis… I would never have had the opportunity to visit the surface world, and I would never have met any of you." In his mind he added, ' _And I may have had a chance with Tula.'_

M'gann waited a moment before putting in her own input. "Not much would be different for me either," she agreed with Kaldur, biting her lower lip. "I would still be on mars, probably dreaming of coming to earth someday… but without Uncle J'onn, I don't believe I would ever have had a second chance."

"Okay…" Wally hummed, looking as if he was struggling for the right words to explain that was not quite what he meant. "I mean if you never had powers, or if whatever made you a hero never happened. What do you think it would be like if your life was just…" he paused, waving his arm around for emphasis. " _Normal?"_

Artemis snorted. "My life would be a lot more uneventful, that's for sure." But her eyes betrayed her words as a hint of longing sparkled in their depths, or perhaps it was just the reflection of the stars that Wally was seeing.

Kaldur studied Wally inquiringly. "Why are you asking of us all questions about the paths we have come down to?" his eyes brows lowered. "Is there something you regret?"

"What? Oh, no, of course not…" Wally stuttered uncertainly, suddenly looking very self-conscious much to the shock of everyone. "It's just…" he frowned, searching for support in each individual's eyes. "I thought it was a good team-building thing… you know, to, to get to know where we are all coming from."

M'gann nodded in understanding, moving to sit with her legs crossed pretzel-style. "I get it," she approved, and with a tone filled with half sorrow, half heartfelt she whispered while looking pointedly to Kaldur, "It's a wonderful idea."

The Atlantean diverted his gaze from the Martian. He knew she was referring to Tula- - but there was hardly a way he could bring himself to even speak her name, even to those who knew nothing of her. It just hurt too much knowing he had waited too long for Tula, that Tula was officially destined for someone else, that he and Tula could never be…

As the group was now expecting, more silence pursued after the expressive speeches, the awkward gaps being filled with the crickets still chirping in the background. Feeling that the moment was getting too silent, it was more sooner than later ended by the blonde archer.

"You've been pretty quiet, Boy Wonder," she pointed out, her eyes locking with Dick's although his were hidden behind guarded sunglasses. More softly she prodded, "Anything on your mind?"

Dick looked as if he was using a lot of restraint from the way his brows furrowed, and how he crossed his arms tightly around the front of his body as if he was trying to keep himself from moving. When Artemis spoke one of his many names he appeared uncharacteristically thrown off guard to suddenly be addressed.

"What? Oh, nothing, it's just…" Dick stopped abruptly when he feared his voice would give out and tried desperately to regain his composure, his physical focus falling on everything but his friends' watchful regards.

M'gann's caring attitude was displayed as she out of concern tenderly asked, "Do you want to share anything with us, Robin? It might help you feel better; it certainly helped for me."

Dick hesitated, unresponsive.

"Robin…?"

The thirteen-year old hardly heard her. A part of him desperately did want to tell them everything, just so that he wouldn't have to keep it all to himself. But he knew that was a very unwise idea- - some of them were more inquisitive than Wally, and if they somehow connected the dots of his backstory to his secret identity, they could discover who he, and more importantly who **_Batman_** was. Not to mention there was a one-hundred percent guarantee the Dark Knight would somehow find out he told them, and even though Dick was not at all afraid of his mentor's wrath he did not desire to disobey his orders. It was not only a danger to Dick if his teammates knew, but it was also a danger to Bruce, and it was a risk he was not willing to put on someone else- - even if it were someone who could undoubtedly handle it.

"Robin…!"

Dick snapped back to reality and he realized his eyes had watered up, whether it was from the weight of the conversation or his own memories he did not know. He also realized M'gann was filled with anxiety by the worried way she looked at him, meaning she must have been trying to get his attention for a while now. That theory was tried as true from the similar expressions the rest of the team gave him. Quickly yet subtly Dick wiped the tears away under his sunglasses with an arm and tried to ignore Wally's horrified guilt-ridden stare. "No- - no, I'm good," The raven-haired boy stated unconvincingly, waving it off with a hand when he managed to barely regain control of his emotions. He breathed deeply to calm his heart rate. "Just lost in thought."

The team knew that Dick was definitely holding something back, but the straightforward, almost crestfallen quiver in his voice made them all not try to force it.

This time the silence wasn't comfortable. It wasn't even awkward- - it was next to sheer grief. All of the sorrowful scars of the past had returned to each team member's mind, along with the sympathy they had for each other's. The mood of a tranquil night was gone, no matter how many stars showed their brilliant lights, no matter how many crickets sang their lulling songs, and no matter how beautiful the moon cast reflections over the calm bay waters. And this time the silence lasted.

 **A/N: This is just a one-shot, so I have no plans on continuing it... unless I got some sort of qualifying idea...**

 **Please drop a review to tell me what you think!**


End file.
